


Just Fine

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2020, War Phase, sort of hurt/comfort I suppose!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Yuri is spending his afternoon in Bernadetta's room, worrying. Bernadetta knows something about staying in her room, worrying.Written for the Fluffcember 2020 writing challenge.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046863
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Just Fine

Yuri sighed. Not a halfhearted, gentle sigh, but one of real frustration.

Bernadetta looked up from where she was sitting on her bed, embroidering. Yuri drummed his fingers on her desk, his face contorted into a frown.

“Everything okay?” she asked tentatively. It wasn’t uncommon for Yuri to borrow her desk for a few hours of work, away from the prying eyes of the residents of Abyss and always a respectful distance from Bernadetta. He left her alone, but more importantly, Bernadetta could sympathize with someone needing a place to hide.

“Letters from the western territories,” he said, his voice so dark and bitter it sent a shiver down her spine, even though she had no idea what could be wrong with the western territories. “Things are bad over there, and likely to get worse,” he explained. His fingers tapped on the table. “I can’t petition the central church for resources; I don’t have the eyes over there I used to; if I go myself I leave Abyss in danger. No matter what I do it always comes out _wrong_ and if I don’t fix this then _nobody_ can and –”

“Hey! Hey,” Bernadetta said, sliding off her bed and walking over to the desk. She leaned over Yuri and picked up a letter, squinting at the cramped handwriting. “You’re going to be great, okay? Everyone you care about is going to be just fine.”

“Confident words from a girl who won’t leave her room for fear the invisible assassins might attack her,” Yuri mumbled.

“Exactly!” Bernadetta said. She held the letter back out to Yuri. “I'm basically constantly in danger, and you’ve always protected _me_ , haven’t you?”

Yuri snorted. “Like you’ve given me a choice. Clutching my sleeve since you were tall enough to reach me.” He took hold of the letter but didn’t pull his hand away, his fingers lightly brushing against her own.

Bernadetta blushed, but stood her ground. “So who would know better than me what you’re capable of?” she asked. Slowly, and almost with regret, she pulled her hand away. “And who knows better that you’re trustworthy?”

Yuri took the letter and stared at it, a curious, wistful smile on his face. “What a day, that you’re the one comforting me, Bee,” he said slowly.

Bernadetta giggled nervously. “Well, my room’s space. You’ve always known that,” she said.

“I guess I have,” Yuri agreed softly, and when Bernadetta leaned in to pour over another letter, his sigh was once again gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea that for all her panic, Bernadetta is actually pretty good at talking people down! And for all his confidence, Yuri sometimes needs someone to do that.
> 
> If you'd like to find more Fluffcember vignettes, you can check out [ my twitter thread ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes/status/1333858833576325120) of them. You can also see the full prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)!


End file.
